Support is requested to permit 10 young U. S. infectious disease investigators to attend and participate in the 9th (ICID) which will be held in Buenos Aires, Argentina from April 10-13, 2000. These investigators also will be invited to attend the all day Pre-Congress symposium, "Emerging Infectious Diseases: Global Challenges and Opportunities" organized by Drs. James Hughes and Raul Isturiz on April 10th. These meetings are essential for building the links between US and international scientists necessary to achieve effective control of emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases. Reducing morbidity and mortality from infectious diseases in the United States, a priority area of Healthy People 2000, will increasingly require and understanding of the global epidemiology of these diseases as well as international collaboration. The 9th ICID and the Pre-Congress symposium will enable young US investigators to learn from world recognized leaders in infectious diseases to develop the contacts and relationships necessary for international collaborations. The ICID brings together over 4,000 participants form approximately 100 countries. Topics to be discussed at the Pre-Congress symposium include global infectious disease surveillance, community acquired emerging disease and noscomial acquired emerging diseases. The plenary speakers at the 9th ICID include the Nobel laureates Rolf Zinkernagel and Ferid Murad, among others. The scientific program content is overseen by a committee of internationally known infectious disease physicians and scientists. The ICID is organized by the International Society for Infectious Diseases.